Home to me
by sparklerinthedark
Summary: Troy and Gabriella’s happy marriage begins to break down as she struggles to come to terms with events in her life. Can the gang help get their lives back on track? Mainly TROYELLA. Also features CHAYLOR, ZEKEPAY, JELSI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya**** lovely HSM readers.**** This story throws you straight into the action, but Please stick with it, all will be revealed later on! I hope you like it. ****I do not own the characters, just the plot line **

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry Troy, I have to go" Gabriella sobbed as she stuffed her clothes into a duffle bag. Their three year old daughter Amelia sat on the bed, watching her sobbing Mother and her bemused father.

"Gabi Why?" "Amelia, go get your favourite toy for mommy, we have to go".

"No" Troy said, grabbing her arm and stopping her from leaving their bedroom.

"Why are you going this? We were fine Gabi. What's changed?"

Gabriella wouldn't look Troy in the eye, so she pulled her wrist away.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed.

"Sorry for what?" Troy said frantically, watching his wife go down the stairs.

"Daddy? What's wrong with Mommy?" Amelia said, standing at the top of the stairs, tears streaming down her face."I don't know princess" Troy said picking her up. She clung tightly to his neck.

"Amelia, come on" Gabriella called, pulling on a coat.

"If you want to go fine. But Amelia is staying with me. It's way past her bedtime and there's no where I'm letting her go anywhere with you in this state" Troy said, staring Gabriella hard in the eyes.

"I'm sorry baby" she said cupping Amelia's face in her hands and kissing her. "Mommy's gonna see you soon ok?"

"Where are you going Mommy?" Amelia said, tears streaming down her tiny face.

"I just need some time to think ok baby?" Gabriella said, as she opened the door.

"I'm so sorry Troy" she said, sobbing as she left.

"Don't go" he called after her, but she was already in her car, reversing out of the driveway.

"Is mommy ever coming back?"

"I hope so princess" Troy said as he went inside to call the friends he knew as family.

**HSMHSMHSMHSM**

**A.N.****What**** do you all think?**** Do you like? Please R +R and let me know. I'll update again today if you like it:D **

**Troy and Gabriella's happy marriage begins to break down as she struggles to ****come to terms with events in her life.** Can the gang help get their lives back on track?Mainly TROYELLA. Also features CHAYLOR, ZEKEPAY, JELSI.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"So she just left?" Sharpay said, pacing up and down the Bolton's kitchen.

"It was crazy. Unreal" Troy said, running his fingers through his hair.

"She came in from work and I heard her upstairs and there she was sobbing her eyes out and packing her bags. She was going to take Amelia too if I hadn't stopped her"

"It's just so out of character for her" Sharpay said, totally bemused by the situation.

"Goodness knows what Amelia is feeling. Watching your hysterical mother leave for no apparent reason is going to mess up any 3 year old"

"Where is she now?"

"In bed. I doubt she's asleep though. She was watching one of her Barney videos".

"You don't think something happened at work do you?" Sharpay asked, searching for a possible reason for Gabriella's vanishing act.

"She's been a doctor at that Doctors office for years. If something ever does happen, she always talks about it. You know Gabi. She wears her heart on her sleeve"

Sharpay nodded. She had raced round as soon as Troy had rung, leaving husband Zeke to look after their three children.

"Taylor works their too. I rung her but it was her day off. I am praying that Gabi goes round to her and Chad's. They said they'd call if she did"

"I hope so too. Or maybe she may go to Kelsi and Jason's?" Sharpay suggested.

Troy nodded.

The kitchen door squeaked open as a small figure appeared at the door.

"Auntie Sharpay? " Amelia said, carrying her toy bunny under her arm.

"Hey sweetie" Sharpay said as she wrapped her arms around Amelia. Sharpay sat down on one of their kitchen chairs and lifted Amelia onto her lap.

"Mommy's gone" Amelia said, tears spilling down her cheeks as she retold the story to Sharpay.

"I know honey" Sharpay rocked her gently.

Troy watched Sharpay comforting his daughter. Seeing his little girl in so much distress made his heart break. He left the kitchen to compose himself. It was bad enough Amelia had seen her mother crying, he couldn't let her see him crying too.

"Why did she go?" Amelia sobbed into Sharpay's chest.

"Sometimes people do things without really thinking about them first. Maybe Mommy just needs some time on her own before she comes home" Sharpay soothed, stroking Amelia's hair. "I bet you're tired honey. Why don't I take you upstairs?"

Amelia nodded. As Sharpay picked Amelia up into her arms, she rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder.

"You ok princess?" Troy said, meeting them in the hallway.

"Auntie Sharpay is taking me up to my bed" Troy nodded, kissing his daughter on the head. "I love you princess"

"I love you too daddy" Amelia said, resting her head back on Sharpay's shoulder.

Sharpay heard the phone ring as she tucked Amelia under the covers.

"Would you like to come and play tomorrow?" Sharpay whispered. Amelia nodded, as she put her thumb into her mouth and rubbed her bunny rabbit on the side of her cheek. **( A.****N**** I have seen so many kids do this as a comfort thing, ****Did**** you ever do it or know anyone that did?)**

"I love you" Amelia whispered, sitting up in bed and wrapping her arms around Sharpay's neck.

"I love you too" Sharpay smiled. "So does Mommy and Daddy. Very much. Don't forget that ok sweetie?"

Amelia nodded as she lay down, images of her mother's sobbing face playing on her mind.

HSMHSMHSM

Sharpay found Troy sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. He had managed to keep himself together most of the evening but as he replayed it in his mind, it all became to much. Sharpay sat down next t him quietly and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed quietly into his hands.

"She'll be ok you know" Sharpay soothed, rubbing his back gently.

"I just don't.. I can't.." Troy began, unable to finish his sentences."I know sweetie" Sharpay soothed.

They sat there for a long time as Sharpay comforted Troy.

"We'll have Amelia tomorrow" Sharpay offered.

"Thanks. At least she can have some normality at your house. I don't know when it be like that again here, if it ever will" he trailed off.

"Stay positive Troy. For your sake, and Amelia's". Sharpay stood up as Troy walked her to the door.

"I'll bring Amelia round after breakfast if that's ok?" Troy said as Sharpay stood on the front porch.

"Course. Any when. Now, try and get some sleep" she said softly, pulling him into a hug.

He nodded as he waved her off.

As she climbed into bed a couple of hours later, his cell phone buzzed. Chad had sent him a message.

"GABBY HAS JUS PARKED OUTSIDE. I'LL MAKE SURE SHE STAYS WITH US. WE'LL LOOK AFTER HER TONIGHT".

As Troy put his cell back on the night stand, he felt slightly less worried. At least he knew where she was. The question he couldn't shake off though was why had she left in the first place?

**HSMHSMHSMHSM**

**How was it? **

**Would love to hear your reviews**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella, who had been driving around on her own for a couple of hours, had now composed herself and was making her way to Taylor and Chad's front door.

"Can I stay here tonight please?" She asked as Taylor nodded as she enveloped her in a hug after stepped through the door.

"Gabi, what happened?" Taylor asked as she took Gabi's hand and led her to sit down on the couch.

Chad, sensing his presence would not help the situation placed two hot chocolates on the coffee table and headed upstairs to check on the kids.

"Taylor please" Gabi said, her voice cracking from the amount of crying she had done that evening.

"Troy rung me. He said you just left? What happened Gabi?"

"Nothing" she said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Come on Gab, this is me you're talking to! Your husband rings me to say you left without warning, sobbing your heart out and you turn up here at midnight, asking to stay? Something's happened"

"Taylor" Gabi said a warning tone in her voice.

"Did something happen at work?"

"No, look please. I really don't want to talk about it".

Taylor rested her hand on Gabi's back but she shrugged it away, flinching at her touch.

"I just want to go to bed"

"Have the spare room Gab. If you need anything we're next door ok?" Taylor handed Gabi her bag as she made her way up the stairs.

"Night Tay"

HSMHSMHSM

After a disturbed night of sleep, Taylor carried a cup of coffee up to Gabi's room and knocked on the door. There was no response so she crept in, assuming Gabi was still asleep.

She found Gabi curled up, her back to the door, with a tissue in her hand. Tears were welling in her eyes as she wiped them away furiously. Taylor placed the coffee on the nightstand before sitting down on the bed behind Gabi.

"You sleep ok?" Taylor asked, placing her hand gently on Gabi's back. She winced as she shrugged Taylor away.

"Gabi please. Tell me what happened"

"I don't want to talk about it" she said firmly, still facing away from Taylor. As Gabi reached for another tissue, Taylor noticed a bruises on Gabi's wrist.

"Your wrist" Taylor gasped. Gabi pulled the sleeve of her pyjama top down vigorously ignoring Taylor's comment.

"I am doctor thank-you" she said angrily. "I do know what a bruise looks like".

"I'm a doctor too Gab. Do you want to know what _I _think this looks like? The whole, avoiding Troy, shrugging me away whenever I come near you, the fact you won't even look at me, the bruises?"

Gabi sat in silence. She didn't want to hear anything Taylor had to say. She wanted to be on her own, with her thoughts.

"It looks like" Taylor hesitated. It sounded awful, but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in her mind.

"It sounds like. Well….." she hesitated. " It looks like you were attacked or something"

At hearing Taylor's words, Gabi ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up. Taylor handed her a glass of water as she sat next to her on the bathroom floor. Gabi rested against the bathroom wall as she finally looked a Taylor.

"Come here sweetie" Taylor said, holding her arms out to Gabi. "It wasn't your fault Gab".

Gabi, who was unable to speak sobbed into Taylor's arms.

"What happened?"

"Daniel's back".


	4. Chapter 4: Hi everyone

**HI everyone!!**

**New chapter of this soon.**

**Just a quick note to say, I am starting a new ****fic**** and looking for someone to CO-write with me!! If you would like to, please send me a message**** with any ideas you'd like to write about**** or leave a review and I'll get back to you**

**Plus,**

**Also have some free BETA spaces now so if you'd like a BETA reader for your story, please message about that also. ****Would love to take on some new stories.**

** :D Am happy to do any type of story, just send me ****a****msg**** or leave a review. **


End file.
